doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Verónica Perilla
Colombiana |ingreso_doblaje = Febrero de 2014 |pais = Colombia |estado = Activa |img = Verónica Perilla 2019.jpeg |nombre_completo = Verónica María Perilla Barrios |alias = Verónica Knob |demo = https://soundcloud.com/verovoz |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8ZFRoEVayCNQC02J1V0mDg |lugar_nacimiento = Bogotá, Colombia }} thumb|223x223pxthumb|227x227px thumb|227x227px Verónica Knob es una actriz de voz, locutora, cantante y maestra en Bellas Artes colombiana. Filmografía Películas * Mayu Akikawa (Elaiza Ikeda) en El aro: Capítulo final (2019) * Jenny (Emilie Ullerup) en Hearts of Christmas (2019) * Caroline (Katey Hoffman) en Finding Santa (2019) * Kate (Marlie Collins) en Road to christmas * Karen Aylwood (Rebecca Acock) en Te mira desde el bosque (2017) * Anna (Holly Gagnier) en El club del miedo (2017) * Operadora del 911 (Marci T. House) en ¿Quién mató a JonBenét? (2016) * Anne Martin (Sarah Burns) en Slow Learners (2015) * Lauren Chase/Rebecca Thomas (Rachel Nichols) en Pandemic (2016) * April Cever (Laura Fraser) en I Am Not a Serial Killer (2016) *Julia (Mia Kirshner) en I Think I Do (2013) *Voces adicionales en El club del miedo (2017) *Voces adicionales en La hermana equivocada (2018) Lexa Doig ** Sally (Elizabeth Allison) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Un cúmulo de problemas (2017) ** Sally (Elizabeth Allison) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Tres dormitorios y un cadáver (2016) ** Sally (Elizabeth Allison) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: La casa de los Julius (2016) ** Sally (Elizabeth Allison) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: Verdaderos asesinatos (2015) (doblaje para Studio Universal) ** Sally (Elizabeth Allison) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden: El misterio de la calavera (2015) (doblaje para Studio Universal) Series de televisión *Sheila Hammond (Drew Barrymore) en Santa Clarita Diet *Yuan Chun (Li Qin) en Princesa valiente *Qu Xiaoxiao (Wang Ziwen) en Ode to joy *Sra, Bradley (Keiko Agena) en 13 Reasons Why *The Android (Zoie Palmer) en Dark Matter *Hinrika Kristjjandóttir (Ilmur Kristjjandóttir) en Trapped *Beth/Viuda Beth (Meghan Heffern) en Wynonna Earp *Estelita-''Telinha'' (Cintia Rosa) en Valentins *Jocelyn Turner (Marlee Matlin) Quantico *Voces adicionales en La hermana equivocada (2018) * Claire Benson (Meredith Thomas) en Niñera malvada (2016) * Teressa Lidiard (Lucia Walters) en Esposa encubierta (2016) Miniseries * Elizabeth (Lubna Azabal) en Glacé Series animadas * Mamá en Bubble Marin * Bess en Monchichis * Clara en Glitter Force Doki Doki * Nayi en Petroglifos (serie colombiana) *Jellyanna en Luna Petunia *Sayuri en Go *Tian tian en Topo y panda Realities * Mitch Turner en Britain's best bakery * Danielle en Hollywood y Football * Chopped All Star * Beat Boby Flay * Giada at Home * Voyager * Food Network Star * Dinner at Tiffani's * Nicole Otros *Face Off *Car SOS *Maga tiburón vs Kolossus *Forbbiden love *Patrulla nocturna *Voces adicionales en El Socio *Inked *Grandes mujeres: Amor sin medidas *Kourtney and Kim take New York *Voces adicionales en Keeping up with the Kardashians *Voces adicionales en ¿Quién da más? Toronto *I Love the 1880’s *Las primeras 48 *X Company *Milagros decodificados Animes * Glitter Force Doki Doki (Dokidoki! Precure) - Clara/Glitter Trébol (Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rossetta) Telenovelas * Inolvidable - Yerand / Voces adicionales y ambientes (debut) * Remember my dear - Melihat Documentales * Bebés tras las rejas - Green (Temporada 1 episodio 10) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios *NK Producciones S.A.S. *Talento Internacional Colombia Enlaces externos * *Canal de You Tube *Talento Internacional Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutoras colombianas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Colombia Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010